Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors
Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors is a turn-based fighting game playable on the Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, and the Game Boy Advance SP. It is played with the use of in-game cards for attacks, techniques and support items. The game’s story takes place from the start of Dragon Ball Z, the Saiyan Saga, and runs right through until the end of the Kid Buu Saga, and two stories involving Future Trunks. The game boasts a large array of characters for a Game Boy Color game, featuring all of the Ginyu Force, Super Saiyan 1-3 Goku, as well as the forms of the fusion characters, Vegito and Gotenks. Once the game has been completed, the player is free to replay the story mode or battle modes the game has with the freedom to use any characters and forms they choose in any of the given battles. For example, you can use Super Saiyan 3 Goku vs. Frieza, or King Piccolo vs. Majin Buu. Hero characters (Ex. Goku) are unlocked as the game progresses (with several exceptions, such as Vegeta) and Villain characters (Ex. Cell) can be obtained by meeting special conditions on the second play through (such as fighting Nappa with Piccolo to unlock Nappa). The full list of characters can be found below. There are 125 cards in total. There are 30 chapters + Future Trunks Ex sagas (which there are 2 of). There are 48 forms of characters in total (considering Goku normal, Goku Super Saiyan, Goku Super Saiyan 2 etc. as a form). Characters Heroes *Son Goku - Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 *Son Gohan - Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 *Son Gohan (Adult) - Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Strongest Warrior *Son Goten - Normal, Super Saiyan *Piccolo - Normal, Kami; Demon King Piccolo *Krillin *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Vegeta - Normal, Super Saiyan, Evil Prince (Majin)/Super Saiyan 2 *Future Trunks - Normal, Super Saiyan *Trunks (Kid) - Normal, Super Saiyan *Gotenks - Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 *Vegito - Super Vegito Villains *Nappa *Vegeta *Guldo *Recoome *Jeice *Burter *Captain Ginyu - Normal, Bodychange with Goku *Frieza - Final Form *Android 20 *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Cell - 1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect *Cell Jr. *Majin Buu *Super Buu - Normal, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed *Kid Buu *cooler final form *Broly-ssj, lssj Trivia *In the European version, Vegito is called "Vegeto". *Tail is the only defeat attack not to be blocked with Shockwave or Taiyoken. The special defeats (P. Comet Z, Rocket Punch, V ball smash and Potbelly attack) can't be blocked with those defences either, though you can avoid them with avoiding. *The sprite style is used all over the internet for fighting games or sprite comics. *There are rumors that the last three character slots were supposed to be taken by the Buu Pure Evil, the Buu Gotenks absorbed form, and the Buu Gohan absorbed form instead of them being transformations of Evil Buu. Gallery Ds.jpg|Cover Foto+Dragon+Ball+Z +Legendary+Super+Warriors.jpg|Raditz' defeat Dragon_Ball_Z_-_Legendary_Super_Warriors_(U).png|Gohan training under Piccolo 4201-2.jpg|Battle against Frieza Legendary Super Warriors Category:RPG games Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video Games